La des(fortuna) de tenerte
by ManuBella-13
Summary: Lo amaba y sin importar que sucediera disfrutaría cada momento que él me permitiera quedarme a su lado, porque nos equivocamos y a pesar de los errores teníamos la des(fortuna) de tenernos.
1. Step Away

DISCLAIMER: Los nombres de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la canción a Corey Gray y la historia es mía

Canción: Step Away - Corey Gray

Espero que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo al escribirla

Primera Parte

Step Away

El me lo pidió, estaba aquí por él, yo odiaba estas cosas, las multitudes grandes, donde no podía moverme ni respirar pero estaba aquí por él, las cosas no iban bien últimamente los gritos y las peleas se habían vuelto constantes pero lo amaba y sobrevivía a todo ello, aunque no estaba segura si él me amaba de la misma forma.

—¿Están listos para la mejor banda del mundo?— gritó alguien desde la tarima mientras unos segundos después una multitud enloquecida respondía a gritos — pues aquí los tienen ellos son los ¡3Boys!

La multitud enloqueció y yo sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba al ver a Edward salir al escenario y sin poderlo evitar mi sonrisa se agrandó.

Sus ojos inmediatamente me buscaron en el público y al verme sonrió, por lo general me encontraba tras backstage pero esta noche el me pidió que fuera parte del público y yo como la enamorada que era había aceptado.

Los chicos empezaron con una de sus canciones más escuchadas y todos empezamos a cantarla a coro; la noche pasó entre canciones y palabras de la banda hasta que fue el momento de despedirse.

— Gracias por venir son un público estupendo y somos afortunados de tener tan grandes fans— se despidió Jasper mientras el equipo recogía las cosas, las luces se apagaron dando por finalizado el concierto pero los fans empezaron a pedir más.

Sabía que lo harían, los chicos después de la despedida siempre daban una canción más y como era de esperarse un reflector iluminó nuevamente el escenario, específicamente a Edward Cullen, mi novio desde hace un par de meses, pianista y vocalista principal de los 3Boys.

La visión de él sentado en ese piano de cola negro me tenía completamente hipnotizada, no podría quitarle la vista de encima ni aunque quisiera.

—El día de hoy quiero cantarles algo nuevo, esta canción lleva un tiempo en mi mente y hasta el día de hoy no había podido completarla pero quiero que sean los primeros en escucharla, esto es "Step away"

Al igual que todos me sorprendí pero una vez todos hicieron silencio y Edward empezó a tocar el piano todo mi mundo se descompuso, sus ojos estaban fijos en mí dejándome entender que la canción era para mi.

No I don't wanna be anything other than,

Someone you could leave no I don't wanna stand

Cause everybody knows that something always goes wrong...

Edward empezó a cantar y sentí como un nudo se formaba en mi garganta y las lágrimas se empezaban a acumular en mis ojos, su mirada no dejaba la mía lo que hacía más difícil las cosas.

Tenía que aceptarlo nuestra relación no estaba funcionando, en realidad creo que nunca había funcionado más que cuando comenzamos dos meses atrás, yo no era capaz de lidiar con la fama de Edward y él no era capaz de aguantar los celos y confiar en mi, Edward era arrogante y tenía toda la actitud que una estrella de rock debe tener y uno que otro escándalo que mantenían a la prensa con sus ojos encima de èl y nuestra fama nos estaba pasando facturas a los dos.

...So step step away from me

And stay by your guns and know that I am your enemy

Cause we could pretend for a minute or two but as soon as it's real

I hope you know how to shoot or just step away from me...

No pude contener las lagrimas y lo que en un inicio eran sollozos ahora era una cascada de agua que caía libremente.

Sabía lo que me pedía y sabía porque me lo pedía, me lo había dicho antes pero yo insistía en que podíamos superarlo y supongo que los dos estábamos siendo heridos por mi decisión.

You know how it feels yea you've been here before

You tell me that it's real and that your heart is sore

Suddenly I freeze cause I can see you bleed and smile.

Mi corazón se destrozó por completo cuando vi que Edward comenzaba a llorar y no pude soportarlo más tenía que salir de ahí como fuera... pero luego de unos pasos me di cuenta que debía quedarme hasta el final de la canción porque a pesar de que me destruiría el hacerlo, llevábamos destruyéndonos mutuamente tiempo atrás y le debía esto.

Una vez sonaron los últimos acordes de la canción, Edward me miró fijamente y un lo siento salió de sus labios, sequé mis lágrimas y asentí con la cabeza, me di vuelta y salí de aquel concierto con la seguridad de que jamás nos volveríamos a ver.

24 horas antes

EPOV

— ¿Qué está mal contigo Edward?— me gritó Bella tirando una revista al frente mío.

Ni siquiera me tomé la decencia de ojear el artículo sabia muy bien de qué trataba.

—Vamos Bella el idiota se lo merecía, estaba cansado de sus comentarios mal intencionados, él se lo buscó— le dije calmadamente.

— Edward puedes ser quien quieras, pero eso no te da derecho a golpear a la gente, no importa si es un paparazzi y ¿sabes algo? aquí el idiota es otro, porque le diste justo lo que él quería, le diste la primicia de la noticia de su vida con la que se lucró de dinero suficiente para darle de comer a África y quién sabe cuánto le costó a tus abogados evitar la demanda.

Las palabras de Bella hicieron que toda mi ira contenida en la semana volviera a salir a flote.

— No eres nadie para reclamarme nada, Bella, nadie, fuiste tú la que hace unos días destruiste la cámara de un paparazzi solo porque estabas molesta, así que no vengas a sermonearme.

Vi como los ojos de Bella se prendieron en llamas y como la ira pura dominaba su cuerpo, pero no me importó, estaba cansado de todo, había tenido una semana dura y lo último que necesitaba era que mi novia me gritara.

— Soy consciente de ese error Edward gracias por recordármelo, porque sabes muy bien que a diferencia tuya no me costó solo un par de portadas — Bella se mordió el labio y por la fuerza con la que lo hacía podía ver cuán molesta estaba.

Bella era bailarina profesional y el incidente con el paparazzi le había costado una audición por la que llevaba peleando durante un buen tiempo.

— No te preocupes, estás saliendo con Edward Cullen, te lloverán los contratos — le dije con cinismo.

— Eres un maldito idiota Cullen — me gritó Bella antes de azotar la puerta al irse.

La rabia buyo por todo mi cuerpo y en un asalto de ira me pare tirando la mesa de centro y rompiendo todo a mi paso.

— Estupendo Edward, lo has hecho asombroso, acabas de arruinar lo único bueno que hay en tu vida.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Rosalie? — pregunté volviéndome a sentar en el mueble y poniendo mis manos en mi cara.

— Emmett volvió a dejar sus baquetas — dijo mientras me las mostraba.

Sabía que el dejar ensayar a la banda en mi casa se convertiría en un problema, un problema que más valía que pronto solucionara, o las entradas y salidas de todo el mundo me volverían loco.

— Pues bien ya las tienes, ahora puedes irte — dije señalándome la puerta por la que hace unos momentos había salido Bella.

Lo único que se me apetecía era estar solo y tomarme todo el licor que se encontrará en mi bar hasta perder el conocimiento y no recordar el fiasco que era mi vida.

— Llevas arruinando las cosas bastante tiempo Edward, la relación que ustedes tienen es bastante tóxica y si siguen así terminaran por odiarse, no se lo que te estás proponiendo con esto pero creo que todo tiene su límite y ustedes dos llegaron al suyo, así que si quieres arreglar las cosas, es mejor que hablen y se tomen un tiempo para pensar si realmente son el uno para el otro o si no es mejor que la dejes de una vez Edward o la vas a destruir y en el proceso te destruirás a ti mismo — Rose se acercó palmeó mi hombro y salió de la casa dejándome con mil y un pensamientos.

No quería que las cosas terminaran mal o bueno peor de lo que ya estaban y Rosalie tenía razón, ella y yo habíamos llegado a nuestro tope y los dos necesitábamos dejarlo.

Camine hasta el estudio improvisado que los chicos y yo habíamos armado, me senté en mi piano y deje que mis dedos se movieran lentamente por las teclas, tocar siempre me había calmado hasta que la fama y la presión había llegado a niveles catastróficos y mis ganas de tocar habían disminuido, aquello días lo único que me mantenía cuerdo era Bella o bueno ella lo había logrado al principio.

No estaba seguro en que momento todo empezó a ir en declive pero recordaba exactamente pero recordaba nuestra primera pelea; había sido un mes atrás cuando ambos habíamos estado tan concentrados en nuestras carreras que empezamos a fallarnos mutuamente.

Recordaba perfectamente aquel día había llamado mil veces a Bella y ella seguía sin cogerme el teléfono, habíamos quedado de cenar juntos pero debido a una junta de último momento debía cancelarle, odiaba hacer este tipo de cosas pero mi publicistas estaba loca porque firmara unos contratos de último minuto.

—Hola, soy Bella Swan justo ahora estoy ocupada deja tu mensaje y te llamaré en cuanto esté libre—me decía nuevamente el correo de voz de Bella.

— Bells soy yo lamento molestarte pero me temo que tendré que cancelar nuestra cita, por favor llámame — colgué y me dirigí a mi entrevista para el lanzamiento del nuevo álbum.

Cuando salí de la entrevista encontré un par de llamadas perdidas de Bella así que decidí llamarla.

— hola amor — me contestó al primer timbre.

— hola nena ¿qué tal estuvo tu día?

— bastante agitado ¿qué tal el tuyo?

— Ya sabes un poco de lo mismo entrevistas, Photoshoots y demás, Bells con respecto a nuestra cena...

—escuché tu mensaje, no te preocupes, lo entiendo y así es mejor para mi, me quedaré en el estudio a practicar otro par de horas antes de irme a casa.

— Bella te estás extralimitando, corazón tienes que parar llevas todo el día practicando verdad? Por eso no me cogias el teléfono.

— Edward esto es lo que hago, es lo que amo y sabes que de esa audición depende mi carrera, necesito esto y yo diré cuando sea suficiente — me respondió fríamente.

— haz lo que quieras Bella, hablamos luego — dije antes de colgarle.

Estaba cabreado con ella, los últimos días no había podido verla, debido a sus ensayos exhaustivos y sabía que sus esfuerzos no tenían límites me preocupaba su salud, hacia un par de días se había desmayado debido al cansancio y yo casi muero del susto pero mis comentarios habían caído en vano y ella seguía esforzando su cuerpo hasta el máximo.

Después de un par de horas me reuní con mi publicista en uno de los restaurantes privados de la ciudad.

— Lo sé Kate, solo es que no me importa, si es lo que crees conveniente firmaré, pero justo ahora no me interesa hacer una película, soy cantante no actor.

— Si no lo quieres hacer, no dejaré que lo firmes, solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras...

Deje de escuchar a Kate cuando vi entrar a Bella abrazada por un moreno, estaban coqueteando mutuamente.

Vi cómo se sentaban en una mesa y empecé a ver todo rojo me dirigí hacía ellos y pronuncie las peores palabras del mundo.

— Así que esto es lo que realmente haces cuando estás "practicando" — le dije haciendo las comillas en el aire.

Vi el dolor en los ojos de Bella y me arrepentí de inmediato, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

— Cree lo que quieras Cullen — me dijo mientras se paraba y cogia sus cosas.

—Hey hermano no es lo que parece — dijo el moreno — Bella y yo solo...

—No, Jake tu no tienes que dar ninguna explicación, vámonos.

El Moreno se empezó a parar de la mesa, pero puse mi mano en su hombro y lo obligue a sentarse de nuevo.

— No, creo que realmente necesito una explicación —le reclame a Bella.

—¿Es tan difícil confiar en mi Edward? ¿Acaso te he dado alguna razón para no hacerlo?

— Si, Bella, encontrarte coqueteando con este idiota es una razón — dije con rabia.

— ¡Simplemente increíble! — me gritó Bella, pude ver la rabia contenida y por un segundo vi un destello de decepción pero duró tan poco que creí imaginarlo — estoy demasiada cansada para lidiar contigo, Jake lo siento, dejemos la cena para otro día.

Tal vez debí seguirla y pedirle que me perdonara pero no lo hice, deje que se fuera porque estaba más preocupado por partirle la cara al tal Jake.

— Amigo la embarraste completamente, Bella... — negó con la cabeza — no es mi tipo, claro que tú por otro lado... — dijo insinuandoseme.

¡Era gay! ¡Había molestado a Bella solo por un amigo gay! Todos aquellos celos sin razón alguna, ¡Dioos! estaba tan enojado conmigo mismo.

Al día siguiente a primera hora de la mañana estaba en la puerta de Bella, con un ramo de rosas y su desayuno favorito.

Estaba listo para ser recibido por una Bella enojada pero cuando ella abrió la puerta con sus ojos hinchados y lágrimas supe que no estaba para nada preparado.

— Lo siento, soy un idiota y... — ni siquiera me dejó terminar de hablar simplemente se dio la vuelta y entró en su apartamento, por un segundo me quedé sin saber que hacer pero ella no había cerrado la puerta así que entré y cerré la puerta, dejé mis cosas en la sala, saque nuestro desayuno y la seguí hasta su cuarto.

Mi corazón se rompió al verla escondida en su cama, echa un rollito.

— Traje el desayuno — dije tratando de descubrir que estaba sucediendo.

— No tengo hambre — dijo tapándose la cara con la cobija.

No sabia que hacer, no sabía si debía quedarme o irme o... NO SABÍA NADA.

— Bella... Yo... Anoche... —no sabía qué decir, tenía todo preparado pero viéndola así, sintiendo esa barrera que había entre nosotros... Solo me encontraba perdido — Lo siento todo sobre anoche...

— Me han sacado de las audiciones — me interrumpió mientras se destapaba la cara — ni siquiera tendré una oportunidad.

Vi la desesperación y el abatimiento que la estaba consumiendo por dentro y en cuanto el llanto empezó, no lo resistí más y la abrace, la sostuve en mi brazos como si la vida se me fuera en ello, deje que llorara y se desahogara y espere a que estuviera lista para hablar.

—anoche cuando salí del restaurante estaba bastante molesta y afuera estaba este paparazzi, al principio simplemente lo ignore, cuando el trato de acercarse lo hice a un lado y accidentalmente tire su cámara, estaba cansada, triste y bastante molesta no pensé sobre ello simplemente quería marcharme.

La voltee en mis brazos para poder ver su rostro.

— Bella está bien, eso ocurre tod...

— Me llamaron los de la agencia de baile y me dijeron que el escándalo no era algo que hiciera parte de sus requerimientos y que por lo tanto estaba fuera de las pruebas... Edward tu sabes cuanto he practicado y me he esforzado solo para tener una oportunidad y cuando por fin la obtuve... La tire a la basura.

— Bells, lo siento todo esto es mi culpa, si yo solo no fuera sido un idiota y fuera confiado en ti nada de esto fuera pasado.

— Eres un idiota, pero no es tu culpa — me dijo tratando de sonreír.

Y así de simple supe que ella me había perdonado, pase todo ese día en su cama tratándola de hacerla reír y de ganarmé el perdón que ella ya me había concedido.

Creo que esa había sido la última vez que habíamos estado solos sin gritarnos.

Mis dedos se movían por las teclas con facilidad, mi cuerpo y mi mente se desconectaron del mundo, no sabía que hora era o cuánto tiempo había pasado, era como en los viejos tiempos mi corazón estaba en esa canción y no podría parar hasta terminarla.

Cuando termine la canción en las horas de la madrugada , por fin pude descansar un poco, tenía todo preparado, hoy tendría el último ensayo con los chicos y lograría convencerlos de tocar la nueva canción y... Terminaría con Bella.


	2. Mi tiempo con él

2 meses después

BPOV

Había dejado mi sombrilla... De nuevo, tenía dos opciones: la 1ra. esperar a que pasara la lluvia y la 2da. mojarme y caminar las 7 cuadras que me tomaría llegar a mi apartamento.

Definitivamente era mejor esperar pero tenía hambre y la lluvia no tenía pinta de querer parar en un buen rato, Dios porque tenía que ser tan testaruda pude haberme ido antes y dejar que Ángela cerrará el estudio de baile pero no! tuve que ofrecerme en su lugar solo para practicar un par de horas más, tal vez Edward siempre tuvo razón y me estaba extralimitando, inmediatamente ese pensamiento llegó a mi lo tire lejos, a quien le importaba lo que pensara Edward, habían pasado dos meses, dos y aún seguía pensando en él, ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo?

Me prepare para salir necesitaba mantener ocupada mi mente y si me quedaba en ese estudio eso jamás pasaría.

Me faltaban solo un par de cuadras cuando la lluvia empezó a caer más duro y en pocos segundos estaba completamente mojada, pare en la esquina deseando que el semáforo cambiara rápido o que el agua parará.

Un chico se paró a mi lado y me cubrió con su paraguas.

— Gracias —dije mientras volteaba a verlo.

— De nada— me respondió sonriendo.

Y ahí estaba él luego de dos meses sin verlo y era terrible descubrir cómo después de todo ese tiempo mi cuerpo seguía respondiendo a su cercanía, a su voz y a su tonta sonrisa.

Aproveche que el semáforo cambió y huí de él.

— ¿qué haces? — pregunte una vez me alcanzó.

—Si no te molesta te acompañare, ya estás lo suficientemente mojada—negué con la cabeza, esperando que se fuera — vamos Bella son solo un par de calles.

Maldición ¿por qué seguía siendo vulnerable a su encanto?

— Bien...

La lluvia no cesó en ningún momento y ni el paraguas de Edward pudo evitar que nos mojaramos.

Odiaba a Edward por hacerme sentir todos aquellos sentimientos que yo juraba que estaban más que enterrados, sabía que esto era un error pero no podía evitarlo y no quería despedirmde él tan rápido.

— si quieres puedes entrar un rato y cambiarte de ropa...

Cuando Edward y yo éramos novios, éramos capaces de comunicarnos con simples gestos, conocía el significado de cada una de sus expresiones y el cuánto me miró alzando su ceja supe que eso no había cambiado.

— Si, todavía tengo tu ropa — me sentía avergonzada de admitirlo, pero nunca fui capaz de deshacerme de ella solo la escondí en algún rincón de mi clóset.

Una vez subimos a mi apartamento no sabia que hacer todo se sentía tan incómodo.

— Puedes cambiarte en el baño en un momento te llevare tu ropa.

Después de reblujar mi closet por unos minutos por fin encontré la bolsa donde meses atrás había escondido todas las cosas de Edward, supongo que por fin había llegado el momento de devolvérsela.

— ¿La encontraste? —Me preguntó Edward asomándose en mi puerta.

Me tardé un segundo en responder, pero cuando el hombre soltero más sexy del mundo se encuentra en tu puerta llevando solo una toalla amarrada a la cintura es normal que se te valla el habla... ¿verdad?

— Sip, toda tuya— le dije mientras le entregaba la bolsa—espero que encuentres algo de utilidad.

— Gracias Bells, te debo una—me dijo sonriendo y guiñadome un ojo.

Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él no estaba segura si quería romper a llorar o simplemente gritar de frustración, tenía tantos sentimientos en ese mismo momento y odiaba que Edward fuera el culpable de ellos pero odiaba aún más que yo le permitiera tener todo ese control sobre mí después de tanto tiempo, lo amaba era estúpido hacerlo pero así era, lo seguía amando después de todo el sufrimiento por el que habíamos pasado.

En el último mes pude comprobar que podía vivir perfectamente sin él, podía llevar una vida normal sin él , podía ser feliz sin él, pero ahora después de verlo, de sentir su cercanía y ser hipnotizada nuevamente por esos ojos verdes, descubrí que tonta había sido porque si era sincera conmigo no quería vivir sin él, no quería tener una vida normal, quería que él pusiera todo mi mundo de cabezas y que me demostrara que la felicidad no existía si él no estaba a mi lado.

Decidí bañarme necesitaba quitarme toda esa ropa mojada y dejar que el agua caliente relajara mis agarrotados músculos y con un poco de suerte tal vez cuando saliera el ya se habría ido y no tendría que enfrentarme con Edward y todos los sentimientos que conllevaba.

Me tardé en arreglarme más de lo normal hacía cada cosa con una lentitud impresionante y cuando por fin me decidí a salir me encontré con un cómodo Edward sentado en mi sofá tomando una taza caliente de café mientras me señalaba otra taza idéntica a la suya en la mesa.

— ¿Te molesta si me quedo un rato? Es el día libre de Arthur y al parecer no hay ningún taxi disponible debido al clima — fruncí el ceño después de ver que aquella lluvia podía significar tormenta — claro que sí es mucha molestia puedo llamar a Arthur… O caminar— se apresuró a decir Edward después de ver mi cara.

— ¡No! No me malinterpretes, sabes cuánto odio este clima—dije mirando hacia la ventana—puedes quedarte, jamás dejaría que salieras con una tormenta como esta.

Además la idea de ver a Arthur el chofer y guardaespaldas de Edward no me agradaba en absoluto puesto que estaba bastante segura que mantenía una relación muy cercana con la prensa y les contaría como Edward había "vuelto con la Señorita Swan"

—Gracias—dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

Estaba demasiado cansada tanto físicamente como emocionalmente, me deje caer en el sillón junto a mi taza de café y quise poder dormir eternamente.

— ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Crees que haya algún restaurante que haga domicilios con este clima?—le pregunte—Porque yo estoy demasiado cansada como para cocinar algo.

Edward se paró y se dirigió a la cocina mientras que yo simplemente alzaba una ceja preguntándome qué iba a hacer.

—Cocinare, tú simplemente quédate ahí sentada y déjame sorprenderte.

Edward no cocinaba nunca había tenido porque hacerlo; una vez escuché como abría, cerraba gavetas y sacaba sartenes descubrí que hablaba enserio.

Me paré de un salto y me acerqué a la cocina.

—¿Por qué te has parado? Yo me encargaré de todo, no te dejaré mover un dedo—me dijo una vez que entré y lo mire perpleja, ¿desde cuando Edward Cullen cocinaba?.

—Ni lo haré, simplemente supervisaré que no quemes mi cocina—le dije sonriendo mientras me sentaba a un lado de la encimera—además jamás me perdería este espectáculo.

Edward me saco la lengua y siguió haciendo lo suyo.

Era extraño tenerlo en mi cocina, me sentía como en una burbuja de ensueño, viéndolo sonriéndome y picándome el ojo cada vez que me pillaba mirándolo por demasiado tiempo, rozándome cada vez que pasaba a mi lado, sintiendo como esa atracción magnética seguía con nosotros y se intensificaba cada vez que lo tenía cerca.

Sabía que cuando todo esto se acabara y él se fuera me dolería y posiblemente el permitirme esto, era no sólo acercarme a la orilla del abismo, si no saltar directo en el con la esperanza de sobrevivir, pero… ¿Me importaba? No, llevaba demasiado tiempo evitando esto y disfrutaría cada segundo de la caída si eso incluía tener a Edward una tarde más conmigo, ¿Qué si era tonto y masoquista? Tal vez, pero la vida es demasiado corta para no disfrutar de ella, todos los días caemos, nos equivocamos y seguimos adelante; así que eso haré me equivocaré al dejarme creer que lo nuestro podría volver y caeré en cuanto el me deje una vez que la tormenta pase, sé que lloraré pero mañana me levantaré con una sonrisa en mi rostro porque ame y amo a Edward Cullen y tuve la fortuna de tenerlo y pasar asombrosos momentos con él, de aprender y así como sacaba lo peor de mi, también conocimos lo mejor de mi.

Así que simplemente disfrutaría mi tiempo con él y mañana seguiría adelante.


End file.
